transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Constructicons
The Constructicons were once the Decepticons' foremost designers, engineers and builders. They were considered to be one of the most dangerous groups of Decepticons ever seen or encountered by the Autobots. They were most particularly notable for their status as the very first combining sub-group of Transformers. The individual members of the team are: *Scrapper, (usually) the leader, a modest but masterful designer - 2183-styled Front-End Loader *Bonecrusher, a destructive berserker - 2183-styled Bulldozer *Scavenger, who has some major self-esteem issues - 2183-styled Excavator *Mixmaster, a maniac and somewhat crazed chemist - 2183-styled Cement Mixer *Hook, a snobbishly perfectionist engineer - 2183-styled Crane *Long Haul, a hard-working transporter who longs to be on the battlefield - 2183-styled Dump Truck They are able to merge their bodies and minds together to form the gigantic Devastator. History The Past The Constructicons served during the era of Megatron, and fought against the Autobots numerous times. Their first job involved building a machine to transfer the other Decepticons' offensive powers to Megatron. While Megatron battled Optimus Prime, the Constructions attempted to destroy Teletraan-1, only for the Dinobots to interfere. Though they merged into Devastator, they were foiled when the Autobots returned, learning of the trick. The Constructicons served Megatron for a long time, performing such varied tasks such as assisting Megatron's reconstruction of New York City (which also included turning Optimus Prime's scrapped body into a robotic alligator) and building a device to paralyze Transformers in their vehicular modes, as well as another to crush them. Because of their constant failure, they were soon deactivated and put in a junkyard. Transformers Frontier Sometime in the year 2183, the Constructicons reactivated. Presuming that the Decepticons had been defeated, Scrapper assumed full leadership over the Constructicons and ordered them to take on new vehicular modes. They did so, and soon fell into a trick set by Galvawarp, who was planning to rebuild his army. Galvawarp managed to gain their loyalty after a brief battle, but when they found out he was an Autobot and spotted Olivia, they merged into Devastator - their combining mechanism had been repaired by Galvawarp's lightning blasts. Devastator easily beat off Olivia until Goldbug, Hound and Galvawarp returned to fight him. Deeming them a waste of time, Devastator disassembled and his subsequent components retreated. However, they were later confronted by Starscream; a confrontation with revealed that the Constructicons had received some of Galvawarp's abilities to use lightning. Starscream managed to convince them into an alliance, and he subsequently provided upgrades and modifications for them and their combiner form. The Constructicons later designed a machine to resurrect Ouja, a plan which ended up working. Of course, Grimlock and Yats attempted to prevent this, but they were unable to defeat Devastator in time to stop Ouja's rebirth. Sometime later, Scavenger and Mixmaster attacked an oil field per Starscream's orders to gather some Energon Cubes. The Constructicons were later ordered to use their electrical abilities to power up a large Cybertronian Artifact that Ouja had uncovered. The Autobots arrived shortly later and managed to defeat the Constructicons and destroy the artifact, much to Starscream's anger. Powers and Abilities Each Constructicon has their own weapons, powers and abilities. Scrapper relies heavily on his blasters. Bonecrusher seems to like switching back and forth between his drill and signature blaster. For Scavenger, it would be using a sniper at long-range to pick off the enemy one-by-one. Mixmaster prefers using his cement cannons to stick his enemy in place to make an easy kill. Hook seems to have a sadistic sense of humor, wanting to lodge the head of Autobots on his hook. Long Haul isn't on the field too much, but he can be pretty handy with his pistol. After being jolted by Galvawarp, each of the Constructicons received the power to command lightning for various purposes. When combined as Devastator, these powers are merged into a very destructive force that could decimate entire mountains or forests. After joining, Starscream, the Constructions received reinforced armor-plating and enhanced versions of their current weaponry, with Bonecrusher's drills being powerful enough to break through Grimlock's shield and Hook being able to send his hook flying great distances like a missile or torpedo. Devastator received a rocket cannon that launched powerful balls of energy that were capable of overloading and destroying a Transformer. Notes and Trivia *The Constructicons appear to have been offline for more than 75 years, as they were deactivated in 2008 and didn't reactivate until 2183. *They are the first Transformers to have accidentally been given the abilities of another Transformer. *The Constructicons are one of the first Transformers to join Starscream's army, the next being the Stunticons, who appear later on.